


let it snow

by twentytwopilots



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Fluff, High School AU, Snow Day, mundane AU, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9033620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twentytwopilots/pseuds/twentytwopilots
Summary: Izzy and Clary have a snow day.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [butchlesbianmaia](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=butchlesbianmaia).



> Written for the tmifemslash winter exchange 2016 for butchlesbianmaia (best username ever btw). Hope you enjoy it!

“Clary, wait!”

 

The redhead stood by the door of the Lightwood home, ready to follow Izzy out and into the frigid, snowy December air. They were headed to Taki’s, but the New York traffic had held Clary up for an hour.

 

She turned her head to see a tall figure striding towards her - Alec. She gulped; although they’d put their differences behind them over the last few years of high school, the air remained awkward and frosty. But as the archer strode towards her, she turned to face him, tilting her head backwards to meet his eyes and assumed a powerful stance (why did she have to be so short? Power poses were hard when she looked like a twelve year old).

 

“Hey, Alec. What’s up?” Alec shoved his hands into his pockets awkwardly, shuffling his feet. How someone so large managed to look so small, she’d never know. 

 

“Nothing much, I just wanted to say - I mean, I thought I should - before your date - that you’re good for her. Izzy, I mean,” Clary smiled at him, calming at the thought of her girlfriend. Beautiful, witty, smart Izzy, with her big brown eyes and tanned skin. Izzy was good, calming and soft and fiery.

 

She nodded at Alec, “Thanks. SHe’s good for me, too. I’m lucky,” He agreed, nodding his head in affirmation. Glancing round the room, he smiled sheepishly at her and beckoned her closer. 

 

“She needs someone like you, Fray. She's the most important person in my life, and I won't let it slide if she gets hurt.”

 

Clary recoiled, eyes wide and shook her head frantically. “Alec, you have to know how I feel about her. I'd never hurt her, not in a million years.” He took a breath and nodded, smiling sheepishly at her. 

 

“Good. I trust you, Clary. But if you hurt her…” Clary may not have known much about Shadowhunter culture, but she could recognise a protective big brother speech when she heard one. 

 

“You'll kill me? Don't worry Alec, I'll look after her.” Alec laughed and moved to walk away, before turning back to her.

 

“No, Clary. She'll kill you. And I'll help hide the body.” He turned and left then, and Clary stood frozen for a moment, until warm, toned arms grasped her waist and soft lips pressed kisses into her neck. 

 

“Hey you. What's holding you up?” Whispered Izzy, as Clary turned to face her and almost shied away from the passion blazing in her eyes.

 

“Just a talk with Alec. Nothing big. Ready to go?” Izzy nodded happily, but suddenly glanced over at the house’s large bay windows. They were filled with snow, small white flakes drifting across the glass and settling on the pavement. Several icicles hung from the top of the window, and the snow was quickly gathering in piles down the street. Grabbing Clary's hand, Izzy dragged her towards the window and pressed her face against it.

 

“Clary, look! It's snowing!” Clary laughed, then melted a little at the pure excitement in her girlfriend's eyes. Despite her muscular limbs and often intimidating glare, she seemed like a child, or a puppy seeing the snow for the first time. She wrapped an arm around the brunettes waist and pulled her closer, nuzzling the side of her neck. Izzy was out of her arms quickly though, pulling on a leather jacket and throwing a woolly parka towards Clary.

 

“Are you coming or not?” She grinned, her face lit up with delight. Shaking her head at the girl, Clary followed suit, rushing out into the crisp, snowy morning with a laugh bubbling in her throat.

 

“I guess Taki’s isn't happening?”

 

She saw her girlfriend immediately, shaking her head and sticking out her tongue to catch the flakes as they fell. Her head was covered entirely in white powder, and Clary let out a giggle that grew to a deep, joyous laugh at the happiness in her girlfriend's eyes. 

 

Izzy turned to her and beckoned her forward, “Aren't you joining? This is the best part of winter!” Clary moved towards her, bending down as discretely as possible to roll a snowball in her hand. With Izzys lightning fast reflexes, the only way to overpower her girlfriend was with a surprise attack.

 

Creeping up behind her distracted lover, she packed the snowball tight and gently moved Izzys scarf before shoving the snow down her jacket!

 

Izzy squealed and instantly spun on her heel to face Clary, eyes wide and sparkling mischievously. Still shivering, she scooped up as much snow as her hands could hold and threw it at the redhead, who spluttered and jumped in shock. Narrowing her eyes, Clary prepared to run at her, and unleashed a roaring battle cry as she grasped Izzys waist and spun her round, before depositing the girl on to a large heap of snow as she broke down into laughter. Just as Clary stood back up, she felt a frozen hand grip her wrist and pull her down, and landed with a light thump on her back next to a smirking Izzy.

 

The pair lay in the snow on the sidewalk, basking in each others laughter until the light began to fade. Clary, who hadn't noticed her shivers until then, stood up and pulled Izzy with her, letting her equally frozen girlfriend wrap an arm around her shoulders and guide her back to the house.

 

***  
Only twenty minutes later, Izzy collapsed onto the shaggy rug in the living room, immediately feeling the effects of the fireplace Clary had lit. The redhead had stolen a pair of Izzys sweats and wrapped herself into the brunette’s oversized black hoodie. Izzy grinned down at her and glanced towards the radiator where their soaked clothes were drying. Shuffling closer to her girlfriend, she leant against her side, and Clary wrapped an arm around her and manoeuvred Isabelle so that her head rested on her lap. Leaning down, she pressed a kiss on the girl's head and let Izzy rub a soothing hand across her thigh.

 

“Alec was talking to me earlier…” Clary murmured, though she regretted breaking the sweet silence that had settled over them. Izzy grimaced in response, and shivered slightly as she replied.

 

“What did he want? If he offered you baby pictures, then tell me and I'll punch him.” Clary laughed and rolled her eyes at her girlfriend’s dramatic threats.

 

“Please. I bet you were the most adorable baby ever. And if I punched your brother, I would break my hand. That guy is made of muscle and angst, Izzy.”

 

“Don't I know it. Of course I was an adorable baby, but what did he really want?” She looked up at the redhead, continuing to stroke her thigh.

 

Clary but her lip, but answered. “He warned me about hurting you. You know I'd never do that, right?” Izzy frowned, and sat up a little, pulling the redhead closer to hug her chilly form.

 

“Babe, of course I do. Alec's just protective. I'd never hurt you, and you'd never hurt me, okay? Things will be fine, and we’ll be okay. Like we always are.” Clary didn't respond, choosing instead to bury her face in Izzys long, sweet smelling hair and smile.

 

“Even though next year we leave for college? And when you're a badass forensic pathologist and I'm a starving artist?” Izzy laughed, and curled her nimble fingers into Clary's hair. 

 

“Even then, you dork.”

 

It wasn't until hours later, when they had moved to the sofa and Isabelle had fallen asleep in Clary's arms, whilst the credits of a Harry Potter film played in the background, that Clary knew Alec's warning was unneeded. She'd be a fool to let the girl in her arms go.

 

She closed her eyes, and let Izzy’s soft breaths lull her to sleep. 

 

Best. Snow day. Ever.


End file.
